A Smart Snake
by 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7
Summary: I wrote this for my friend and hockey teammate's birthday. This is a Draco/OOC pairing. Takes place 6th year and everything else has already happened in the series. Please give it a chance. It is better than it sounds... i think, i hope.
1. Struck

**A Smart Snake**

**By: 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Happy Birthday Natalie! This is dedicated to you. Love you!**

**I wrote this for my friend and hockey teammate's birthday, which is today January 13, 2010! She is sweet and amazing and a kick ass hockey player! I hope everyone enjoys this one shot and please review. This is my first time doing an all Harry Potter fanfic so please cut me some slack. Ok since I wasn't to actually update today this will be a two part story. This is now part one. Part two will be up within the next day or so.**

**Summary: It takes place in the 6****th**** book. This is a Draco/Natalie pairing as requested.**

**A Smart Snake**

Part 1- Struck

MPOV (Malfoy's Point of View)-

I watched the red swirl around at the bottom of the basin before draining completely. Then more red liquid joined the first as I stuck my arm under the flow of water again. The cold water stung painfully on the warm open gash on my forearm, but not as much as when I was branded.

I took a great shuddering breath as I stuck my arm under the water for a third time. My hand was shaking as I gripped my wrist tightly to keep my arm steady as the liquid poured over my wound. Gradually the pain began to stop as my tears, which had been flowing silently down my face picked up. I remembered why I was in such pain, why I lived my life the way I did, and why I feared for my life.

That stupid cabinet! It should be easy to fix. It was the only way into Hogwarts undetected and if I failed _he_ would kill me. I shut off the flow of water and gripped the sides of the sink in both hands, my arms locking as I held myself up. My body was wracking with sobs I tried to hold back. I didn't need that stupid ghost girl to bother me again. Sure she said she wouldn't tell anyone I ever cried, but her fawning over me didn't make things any easier.

I heard a wrangled sob force its way through my lips and I held on to the sink even tighter my knuckles going white. I took slow deep breaths as I tried to keep myself steady before grabbing my wand off the floor from where I had dropped it. I fingered the little carved snake in the handle my father had engraved onto it. It symbolized my Slytherin status and my pureblood status. I needed to succeed for him as well as myself. I would not let him down by getting beaten by the crack pot old fool most call headmaster of this silly school and the mud blood Granger. Once Voldemort has his way they will die and all the other mud bloods with them, unless they are spared to serve us. Picturing Grangers scared helpless face in my mind made me smirk.

My thoughts drifted out of the future and to the past as I thought about that stupid cabinet. It connected Hogwarts to the other cabinet located in Borgin and Burkes. Once I fixed this cabinet the Death eaters will be able to enter Hogwarts undetected and Dumbledore will be gone for good. The best part is that this is all happening under his crooked nose and he doesn't even suspect a thing! But that cabinet is getting harder and harder to fix. The gash in my arm is from that stupid cabinet. After losing my temper I shot a destructive spell at it out of anger, but the spell reflected and bounced right back to me. I had time to quickly lift my arm to shield my face before I was blasted backwards into the rest of the junk that surrounded me. From there I went to the bathroom where I currently stand.

I raised my wand to my wound and muttered _episky_ and watched as the skin and muscle closed itself up so my arm was left only with a faint pink scar. By now my tears had stopped flowing and I was left with a slight hiccup. I looked into the mirror in front of me and found my handsome face marred with streaks of dried tears. I pulled at the sleeve of my robes and wiped at my face furiously. It word got around that I was crying like some dirty little mud blood my reputation would be ruined. It would get back to my father and my Lord, but worst of all Potter.

I saw my face turn into a sneer at just the mention of his name. How dare he think he is better than me! He should have joined me when we first started Hogwarts together and he wouldn't be in this mess now. He would be on the winning side with the Dark Lord and many less noble pureblood wizards would have been murdered. But that is the price to pay for total control. But no, Potter chose Weasel and Granger. Now all his blood traitor friends and mud blood friends will die along with him.

I looked at my pale face which was now red due to my rough rubbing and my fading red eyes. In a couple of minutes my eyes should be back to normal and I will be able to go back to my dorm and relax and think of a new way to approach fixing the cabinet. I ran my fingers through my hair as I took in some more much needed deep breaths. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, feeling my body relaxing. I sighed in content as the cool wall cooled my overheated, flushed skin. Everything will be okay. I am a pureblood and a Malfoy and Malfoy's do not fail.

I looked in the mirror one last time before heading out. I quickly stopped and pointed my wand to myself one more time. _Terrego_ I quickly spoke and watched as my clothes were cleaned of blood and grime. I did a quick once over before I was satisfied and yanked open the door before strutting out with my head held high.

I turned into the direction of the dungeons towards the common room as I thought about how highly all the Slytherins regarded me. My step faltered for a bit as my mind strayed to Pansy Parkinson. I hope I will not run into her and be able to go straight to my dorm for some rest. She was quite smitten by me and although I loved the attention and it was good for my reputation I didn't like her. She was too fat and had a piggish face that was in no possible way attractive.

My mind was still shifting through possible ways to avoid Pansy fawning over me as I turned a corner. Someone else was walking around the corner at the same time and our shoulders brushed accidentally. I felt a tingling sensation run down my arm in a good way while I looked up to see who it was. Who I saw made me speechless.

She was beautiful. Her tan skin was smooth and flawless and practically glowing as she continued walking past me down the corridor. I met her eyes for the briefest moment as she glanced at me and was entranced. I swear that she was blushing from my staring, but it was so faint that my mind could have been playing tricks on me. I saw her mouth turn upwards slightly as she turned her eyes away from me and kept walking farther and farther away. I just wanted to run to her but my body stayed motionless as I watched her retreating form, her brown hair swaying slightly from side to side down her back. I just wanted to run my fingers through it and get lost in her eyes again. I was so struck by her beauty that I almost didn't notice that she was a Ravenclaw.

**Thanks for reading my one shot. I hope that you like it. Please review! Part two will be out soon. Happy Birthday Natalie!**

**~7HSVO7~**


	2. A Kiss of Desire on the Lips

**A Smart Snake**

**By: 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This is part 2 of the Birthday Fanfic I wrote for my teammate Natalie.**

**Summary: It takes place in the 6****th**** book. This is a Draco/Natalie pairing as requested.**

**A Smart Snake**

Part 2- A Kiss of Desire on the Lips

_Previously:_

_She was beautiful. Her tan skin was smooth and flawless and practically glowing as she continued walking past me down the corridor. I met her eyes for the briefest moment as she glanced at me and was entranced. I swear that she was blushing from my staring, but it was so faint that my mind could have been playing tricks on me. I saw her mouth turn upwards slightly as she turned her eyes away from me and kept walking farther and farther away. I just wanted to run to her but my body stayed motionless as I watched her retreating form, her brown hair swaying slightly from side to side down her back. I just wanted to run my fingers through it and get lost in her eyes again. I was so struck by her beauty that I almost didn't notice that she was a Ravenclaw._

MPOV (Malfoy's Point of View)-

It was better than if she was a Gryffindor, and way better than her being a Hufflepuff. This meant that she was smart, exceedingly so. But did she, like so many, turn against Slytherins? Did I even have a chance with that gorgeous girl? Was she even a pure blood? Oh Merlin I hoped so. I would be disowned if she were to be a mud blood.

I have been distracted with my thoughts of her throughout the rest of my classes and throughout dinner. I just stared at her and barely touched a thing on my plate. I mean I had to eat, it was no use going hungry over a girl, but her beauty just entranced me. I had trouble looking away and more than once the food I had been trying to eat would end up in my lap.

I wondered how no one else seemed to notice her except her friends. She was a rare variety she was. However, it annoyed me to no end that Pansy wouldn't stop trying to get my attention. Didn't she see I was busy, busy being infatuated by the gorgeous girl that had stolen my mind?

She was now eating her desert. And my eyes locked on her mouth ad they closed over the spoon before she slowly pulled the spoon from her mouth teasingly slow. I almost groaned aloud, before I looked up to her deep eyes and found her watching me. Then she looked away and I saw a small smirk grace her lips. She was being a little tease! She knew I was looking and she knew what she was doing.

I watched her as she got up with her little group of friends before I saw a hand shoot out and grab her wrist. I immediately located the owner of the hand and felt a little bit of anger shoot through me as I saw it was Michel Corner. He was another of her fellow Ravenclaws that just increased my anger by kissing the back of her hand. He was as those stupid muggles say, "a player." I just gripped the edge of the table tightly making my already pale knuckles turn paler. I watched as she threw him what could only be called a flirtatious smile as she shot me one last look out of the corner of her eyes and walk away with the group of girls waiting for her.

I walked out of the great hall alone today, not bothering to wait for anyone else. I would need to find a way to make Michel Corner pay for putting his filthy lips on her smooth skin. I angrily made my way to the tunnel not bothering to work on that stupid cabinet tonight. It just wouldn't fix! Maybe if I made her mine she would use those brains of hers to help me? No! What am I thinking; I would not corrupt that gorgeous girl. I wouldn't make her share the burden of the knowledge that she had helped kill Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time. However, if the Dark Lord were to hear my thoughts I was sure to be tortured to insanity.

I collapsed on my bed in my dorm room that I shared with the idiots Crabbe and Goyle. Why hadn't I noticed her before? I should have been able to remember a girl like her, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't seem to remember her from anywhere!

I quickly pulled the curtains around my bed as I heard the arrival of my dorm mates and pretended to sleep. It was almost eleven so they had probably been sneaking extra deserts or something like that. It wasn't long before I heard their loud snores filling the room and I decided to go for a walk. Maybe it would help me to clear my head and focus on something, anything other than the girl. But did I want to forget her?

I pulled on my cloak and shoes before heading out of my dorm room and out into the tunnels. I drew my cloak around me tighter as the chill from the dungeons started to creep up on me. I hurried up the stairs before lighting my wand and listening to the complaining portraits.

However, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to get her face out of my mind. Each step I took I remembered something different about her, how long her hair was, how rich a brown it was, how deep her eyes were, how short she was, how slender she looked, the perfect height for me, the softness of her skin that I wanted so much to touch, how she seemed to call to me. Everything about her drew me in!

I was cut short in my musings as I heard a shuffling noise up ahead. I muttered a quick, "Nox," before swiftly making my way through the dark corridor. I heard the footsteps just ahead of me. Too soft to be that of a teacher, it had to be a student.

I waited till I was right on top of them before lighting the tip of my wand again, right in the face of a very stunned Ravenclaw. _The_ Ravenclaw who I couldn't stop thinking about. What was she doing wandering about the castle so late?

I watched as she blinked back the light and took a step back from me. I quickly lowered my wand, not wanting to hurt her. I watched as her eyes refocused on me and took in my still form. I was waiting for her to make a move, but all she did was stare into my eyes, making my legs go weak for a moment.

No! I was a Malfoy! A pureblood, no one should have this effect on me, I was stronger than them all. With that I stepped toward her and grabbed her face in both my hands, but making sure I stayed gentle. I cradled her face for a moment staring into her eyes and gauging her reaction. I couldn't explain this feeling but I felt like I wouldn't be able to stand myself if I hurt her.

I caressed her cheeks with my thumbs. She was mine! Michel Corner could kiss the ground I walked on, she would not, could not belong to anyone else, and with that I brought her face to mine and molded our lips together, marking her now and forever.

**Thanks for reading my one shot. I hope that you like it. Please review! **

**~7HSVO7~**


End file.
